glitterswordyugifandomcom-20200215-history
Armed Dragon LV5
５ |jpname = アームド・ドラゴン ＬＶ５ |jphira = アームド・ドラゴン レベル５ |phon = Āmudo Doragon Reberu Faibu |image = Armed Dragon LV5.jpg |attribute = Wind |type = Dragon |type2 = Effect |atk = 2400 |def = 1700 |level = 5 |attackname = Inferno Roar Shrapnel Blaster (Effect) |lore = You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard to select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls with ATK less than or equal to the ATK of the sent monster, and destroy the selected monster. During the End Phase of the turn this card destroys a monster by battle, you can send this face-up card from the field to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Armed Dragon LV7" from your hand or Deck. |delore = Lege 1 Monsterkarte aus deiner Hand auf den Friedhof, um 1 offenes Monster auf der Spielfeldseite deines Gegners, dessen ATK kleiner oder gleich der ATK des abgelegten Monsters ist, zu zerstören. Während der End Phase des Spielzugs, in dem diese Karte ein Monster als Ergebnis eines Kampfes zerstört hat, lege diese Karte auf den Friedhof, um eine "Bewaffneter Drache LV7"-Karte als Spezialbeschwörung aus deiner Hand oder deinem Deck zu beschwören. |ptlore = Enviando 1 Monster Card da sua mão para o cemitério,destrua 1 face para cima Monster Card no campo do seu oponente que o ATK for igual ou menor do ATK do monstro que você enviou. Durante sua End Phase do turno que essa carta destrói um Monster Card em resultado de batalha, enviando essa carta ao Graveyard, Special Summon 1 Armed Dragon LV7 da sua mão ou deck. |effect = Ignition, Trigger |number = 46384672 |action1 = Discards for Cost |action2 = Sends from field to Graveyard for cost |archetype1 = Armed Dragon |archetype2 = LV |mst1 = Destroys your opponent's face-up Monster Cards |summon1 = Special Summons from your hand |summon2 = Special Summons from your Deck |en_sets = Soul of the Duelist (SOD-EN014) - (R/UtR) Duelist Pack 2: Chazz Princeton (DP2-EN011) - (C) Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar (SD1-EN006) - (C) Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-EN014) (R) Structure Deck: Dragunity Legion (SDDL-EN019) - (C) |fr_sets = Soul of the Duelist (SOD-FR014]]) - (R/UtR) Duelist Pack 2: Chazz Princeton (DP2-FR011]]) - (C) Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar (SD1-FR006) - (C) Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-FR014) - (R) |de_sets = Soul of the Duelist (SOD-DE014) - (R/UtR) Duelist Pack 2: Chazz Princeton (DP2-DE011) - (C) Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar (SD1-DE006) - (C) Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-DE014) - (R) |it_sets = Soul of the Duelist (SOD-IT014) - (R/UtR) Duelist Pack 2: Chazz Princeton (DP2-IT011) - (C) Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar (SD1-IT006) - C) Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-IT014) - (R) |sp_sets = Soul of the Duelist (SOD-SP014) - (R/UtR) Duelist Pack 2: Chazz Princeton (DP2-SP011) - (C) Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar (SD1-SP006) - (C) Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-SP014) - (R) |pt_sets = Soul of the Duelist (SOD-PT014) - (R/UtR) Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar (SD1-PT006) - (C) |jp_sets = Soul of the Duelist (SOD-JP014) - (R/UtR) Duelist Pack 2: Chazz Princeton (DP2-JP011) - (C) Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar (SD1-JP006) - (C) Expert Edition Volume.3 (EE3-JP014) - (R) Structure Deck 19: Dragunity Drive (SD19-JP018) - (C) |ae_sets = Soul of the Duelist (SOD-AE014) - (R/UtR) |kr_sets = Soul of the Duelist (SOD-KR014) - (R/UtR) Duelist Pack 2: Chazz Princeton (DP2-KR011) - (C) Structure Deck 1: Dragon's Roar (SD1-KR006) - (C) Expert Edition Volume.3 (HGP3-KR014) - (R) |wc6_sets = Soul of the Duelist (C) Dragon Collection (C) Special Monsters B (C) Special Summon Collection B (C) Monster Destroy Collection (C) All Effect Monsters (C) All at Random (C) |anime_gx = 025, 026, 031, 039, 044, 070, 166 |wc6dp = 3900 }}